Thinking aloud
by M16A3
Summary: Jeremy contemplates what he feels about Aelita at night in his room. Little does he know, Aelita is right behind him.Very fluffy. JXA -REVISED- Sorry about the mix up!


Aelita silently crept into Jeremie's dorm. It was 23:47 (11:47 pm) and Aelita wanted to make sure Jeremie wasn't pulling yet another all-nighter. Earlier this morning Jeremie was an exhausted wreck from working all night the night before, and he was extremely irritable. Jeremie even socked Odd for accidentally spilling hot chocolate on him. Jeremie had been pulling all-nighters a lot lately, just to work on Aelita's anti-virus. Aelita felt partly guilty because she knew he was only doing it for her. Aelita peered into the room. Sure enough, there was Jeremie, typing away at his computer. He had not yet noticed her. Closing the door as quietly as she could, she watched him for a few more minutes, trying to think of what she would say. Jeremie stopped typing and stared blankly at the keyboard. After a minute or so, Jeremie began talking to himself.

"Why do I do this to myself? Why do I continue to press forward when I know it's killing me?" He sighed very deeply. "Of course, the only reason I need, For Aelita." Jeremie muttered, unaware Aelita was standing right behind him. Aelita began to feel fuzzy inside at the mention of her name. She continued to stand there and listen.

"Everything I do, I do for her. Even at the expense of my health. I just wish she would understand I do it all because I….well..." Jeremie drifted off. Aelita stood there, the suspense was eating away at her as she waited to hear what Jeremie was about to say.

"I love her. I love Aelita. I will work myself to death for her if I have to. I have to tell her how I feel." Jeremie finally said. Aelita felt tears of joy come to her eyes. He said it. He loved her. Jeremie loved her. And she loved him. Aelita began to feel extremely warm and happy inside. She wanted to just tackle him and begin kissing him, but something held her back.

"No wait, that's a stupid idea. What would she see in me? I'm a guy who has spent more time on the computer then with her. She could never like me. She probably likes Odd. Odd can make her laugh and smile. I'm just here to make sure she can live life. I bet she's just tolerating me. But still, her happiness is all that matters to me .I will make her happy, even if it means I can't be a part of it. I'll finish up this program, then leave the school. She can be happy with Odd without me to screw it up. I just wish she knew how I felt about her." Jeremie muttered in a depressed tone. Aelita felt the warm happiness turn into an ice cold wave of depression. She didn't want him to leave. She loved him, not Odd. Odd would just use her for his amusement. Jeremie sincerely loved her. Truth be told, she was only tolerating Odd, she had no romantic feelings toward him, whatsoever. .Jeremie, however, she loved him since she first saw him on lyoko.

"Aelita, if you can hear me, I just want you to know, I love you. I love everything about you. From your pink hair, to your amazing music skills, to your great personality. I hope you find all the happiness in the world. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you. I just wish you could hear this. I love you Aelita, I love you." Jeremie sighed and returned to his work, unaware Aelita was standing right behind him and had heard every word he just spoke.

"Jeremy, you... you love me?" Aelita finally asked, shattering the depressing silence. Jeremie's blood suddenly went cold. Swiveling slowly around in his chair, he saw Aelita standing in front of him, hands clasped in front and eyes filled to the brim with tears that were threatening to spill. "Uh, I um... How long have you been standing there?" he asked sheepishly, turning red and suddenly finding the buttons on his shirt interesting. "Well, yea, Aelita . I love you. I have for a long time." Jeremie said softly, not looking at Aelita. Aelita, overcome by love and happiness, ran forward tackling Jeremie before kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too, Jeremie!" She squealed out of happiness. Jeremie put his arms around her and hugged her back, staying there for about 5 minutes enjoying Aelita's warm body heat. Finally, Jeremie let out a deep throated yawn from sheer exhaustion.

"You sound tired, Jeremie. You should probably get some sleep." Aelita suggested breaking away.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, I've got your anti-virus to work on, anyways." Jeremie replied, stifling another yawn.

"Jeremie, please go to bed. You need sleep." Aelita protested.

"No, I'm fine, I don't need rest." Jeremie said, turning back to his keyboard. The letters on the keyboard resembled alphabet soup. He shook his head to bring it all back into focus, but that didn't help much. He yawned even heavier, bringing tears to his eyes.

"Jeremie, will you please go to bed? Please? For me?" Aelita begged. Jeremie let out a deep sigh. He couldn't say no to her.

"Okay, for you." Jeremie said saving his work. Aelita smiled and kissed Jeremie on the lips.

"Thank you." She said softly and turned to leave. Jeremie shut off his monitor and collapsed onto his bed. Almost immediately, a wave of drowsiness slammed into him, as his body began to shut down for the night. Aelita proceeded to the door and opened it a crack to check for Jim. She let out a small yelp and closed the door, shocked. Jeremie, heavily exhausted, got up and asked what was wrong.

"Jim! He's asleep by your door!" Aelita said worried. "I can't get back to my room without waking him!"

Jeremie looked at her and thought to himself. After a couple of minutes he said "Why don't you stay in here tonight. Tomorrow's Sunday, so with no classes, you can sneak back to your room undetected." Jeremie suggested. Aelita grinned at the idea. A night with Jeremie? This was almost too good to be true. She nodded her head. Jeremie went over to his bed, got one of his pillows, and tossed it to the floor.

"You can have my bed; I'll sleep on the floor." Jeremie said, laying down .A devilish grin spread across Aelita's face. She walked over and pulled the pillow out from under Jeremie's head, causing it to hit the floor.

"Hey-Aelita! I need that!" Jeremie said rubbing his head. Aelita tossed the pillow onto the bed next to hers and grinned at Jeremie.

"Aelita, can I have my pillow back?" Jeremie asked. Aelita crawled into Jeremie's bed and pat on Jeremie's pillow, signaling for him to come over. Jeremie finally got the meaning and smiled. He walked over to his bed and crawled in next to Aelita. Aelita threw her arms around Jeremie, pulling him close. Jeremie put his arms around Aelita, hugging her back.

"I love you, Jeremie." Aelita whispered.

"I love you too, Aelita." Jeremie whispered back. With the added body heat, Jeremie grew extremely relaxed, and as drowsiness sunk in, Jeremie was instantly overcome by the veil of sleep, falling asleep in Aelita's soft arms.


End file.
